We Can Be Heroes
by Ouatloser
Summary: Snow White and her sister, Ella, are both daughters to King Leopold. King Leopold gets married to Regina. He dies. Then, Regina gets married to Ella to stay as Queen. Ella is cursed into a life of domestication by Rumpelstiltskin. After the curse is casted, Ella and Snow don't know who each other are. To be able to stop Regina and the Dark One they must work together. AU STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, look at that! My first story. This is actually my first attempt at fanfiction. Criticism is greatly appreciated. Bad or Good!**

 **Also, might contain some smut.**

 **It's set all the way from the beginning. Ella from Ella Enchanted will be in this story, but changed completely. I kind of just made this whole thing up like 2 weeks ago. So, I hope you enjoy! Ella might be my OC, but I haven't exactly figured that out yet.**

"Snow White, exactly where have you gone off to?" Ella asked her younger sister.

"Daddy told me that I could go ridding after supper. It was wonderful, Ella. You really should try it sometime." Snow White said.

"I have no time for such activities. Father told me to look after you and I can't do that if you run off. The stable boy was there to look after you, right?" Ella asked, putting on her cloak.

"Of course he was. I believe his name is Daniel. He practically lives in the stables!" Snow White laughed.

"Snow, that isn't funny. Daddy pays him less than he deserves to take care of your horse." Ella scolded.

"You should really go horseback riding someday." Snow white said, while getting ready for bed.

"Maybe one day." Ella said.

But the thing is, Ella never wanted to. She hated the feeling of going fast. She hated how sometimes the wind hurts when it blows in your face. Ella also wasn't too fond of the stable boy either. Ella did whatever her dad told her to do though. If he wanted her to learn how to ride a horse, she would. That's because Ella is the heir to the throne. If King Leopold dies then Ella becomes Queen. Unless, King Leopold gets married.

"You aren't going to get many suitors if you go out dressed like that." Queen Eva said to her daughter, while brushing her hair.

"Mom, I'm 17. I should be able to wear what I want to wear. Also, I don't understand the concept of getting married at a young age. It's highly unappealing." Ella snorted.

"It's always nice to have someone around, sweetie. Why do you think I married your father? You'll understand when you get a little older. Marriage is a lifetime commitment and sometimes it's hard to commit to." Eva said, while putting down the brush.

"Is there such a thing as True Love?" Ella asked.

"I believe so. Your father and I have it. It's a wonderful thing and maybe one day you'll have it. Now, run along. Your sister and I are going to the Tiara room to have a little talk about the kingdom." 

_It was a black day._

That's all Ella thought on her mother's funeral. Princes and Princess' gathered around her coffin. Snow White left a snowflake on her mother's grave. The worst thing is is that they haven't found out the reason why Queen Eva has died. It was a mystery.

"My sweet, Eva, has left this world and is now looking down over us in the name of God. I can only hope for the best for my two lovely daughters, Princess Ella and Princess Snow White. I hope that you all remember Eva as a sweet mother and friend. That everything she did was out of the kindness of her heart. Everything about her was shinning and bright. She cared for our children and the staff at the kingdom. I know that there will never be a woman as sweet and kind as Eva. Thank You all for being here during this remembrance." King Leopold announced.

In the far off distance, The Queen of Hearts, Cora, was listening intensely. Grinning from ear to ear to what the King had to say. Now, her daughter can take the throne and become queen. 

_Out in the Kingdom's fields, The stable boy, Daniel, and his true love, Regina, were talking about their future._

"I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill. We can make it by sundown, have a picnic." Daniel said, while hugging Regina.

"I can't. I have to be back in an hour. Tea time. A lady never misses her tea time." Regina said, while hugging Daniel back.

"This is absurd. Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you going to tell your parents about us?" Daniel asked, while pulling away.

"It's not my parents. It's _her._ " Regina said, emphasizing the her.

"I don't understand. So I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she, of all people, understand?" Daniel asked.

"She does but she thinks one's trajectory needs to keep moving up, and-"

"And I'm down." Daniel interrupted.

" _She_ believes that. Daniel...I know better." Regina said, emphasizing the she.

"Regina, tell her. She'll get over it. What can she do?" Daniel said, putting his hands on Regina's waist.

"Have you not seen her magic? The real question is what can't she do?" Regina started freaking out.

"Who cares about magic? True Love is the most powerful magic of all. It can-"

"Help!" Snow White called out.

Riding past them was Snow White on her horse. Her horse seemed out of control and Snow couldn't stop it. Regina mounted on her horse and chased after the uncontrollable horse.

"Give me your hand!" Regina shouted at the young girl.

The young girl grabs on to Regina's hand and gets pulled over to her horse, letting Snow's horse run off on its own.

"You saved me." Snow said, shocked.

"Are you all right?" Regina asked with concern.

"Yes. But I'll never ride again." Snow said.

"Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on it as soon as possible." Regina scoffed.

"Thank you"

"Regina," she offered her hand to the young girl.

"Snow. Snow White," Snow shook her hand and then hugged her.

Back in the palace, Ella was doing some touch ups on her tiara. She was the only royal in the household that offered to clean her own crown. Due to these acts of kindness, She was always referred to "Princess Ella, The Kind."

"Sister, I've met the most wonderful woman today," Snow White said, bursting into the crown room.

"Oh? And who was this "wonderful woman," if I may ask?" Ella asked, putting down her tiara.

"Her name is Regina. She saved me because my horse went out of control." Snow said.

"That's exactly why I don't ride at all. That's very brave of her to go out of her way and save you." Ella said, while brushing Snow White's hair.

"She said that the only way to overcome fear is to face it. She wants me to get back on as soon as possible." Snow said, turning to her sister.

"That's wonderful. She sounds delightful. Now, go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. Father says that he would like to talk to us about a certain subject." Ella said, while tucking in Snow White.

"Oh, Ella, I believe she can be our step-mother. She's so caring and nice." Snow White said, while closing her eyes.

"I hope not." Ella said, while climbing into bed as well.

Ever since their mother died, King Leopold has been looking for potential suitors for himself. Any woman that would be a good role model for his two daughters and take on the role of a mother. King Leopold believes that he has found such a women. In Cora's daughter, Regina. 

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. This is basically just backstory and what not. I made Ella the sister of Snow White because it kind of seemed logical. Criticism is highly appreciated. All I wanna know is if it excites anyone. Probably not but then again, I am a loser ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Stable Boy

**Nice to see that my first chapter wasn't a bust! The weirdest thing is is that I have so many ideas, but so little time! But I promise to keep updates and stuff like that.**

 **Well, Let's get on with this ;)**

It was 6:30am when Snow White and Ella finally awakened. It's been a dreamy night for Snow, for she was dreaming about a certain step-mother figure. For Ella, not so much. Nightmares of confinement haunt her dreams and clouded her thoughts. Ella didn't want her father to marry to a woman that wasn't her mother. She knew that no other woman in the whole forest could be able to live up to her mother. Heart and soul. Either way, her father chose what's best for her and her sister. His way was the only way.

"Do you think father has presents? Maybe a puppy? Or a rabbit?" Snow White asked, jumping on her bed.

"Whatever it is, I don't like the sound of it. He only wakes us this early when he has something important to say. I don't think getting an animal is really as important," Ella said, while getting ready.

"Girls! Are you ready? Meet me in the dinning hall when you are. I have some lovely news you would like to hear." King Leopold yelled.

"Coming!" The girls yelled in unison.

" I have some amazing news! I have found the perfect woman to become a motherly figure for you both." King Leopold smiled.

"What's her name?" Ella asked.

"Regina. Her mother, Cora, had arranged for me to meet her. I originally met her when I saw her help Snow get off that horse. Saved her life." King Leopold said.

"Regina? Oh father, I knew you would pick her." Snow White gasped, while hugging her dad.

"Really? Isn't she like my age? Father, I do love you so, but I don't think that marrying someone much younger than you is going to be able to take care of 2 children and tend to _your_ needs." Ella said, annoyed.

"Ella, dear, It's not so much my needs. It's yours. Snow and you need a mother and Regina can be that mother. Yes, I do miss your mother greatly, but its best that I marry Regina. She makes Snow happy and that's all I want in the world." King Leopold said, hugging Snow.

"If she makes you happy than I'll learn to accept her as a mother. Snow seems to take a liking to her so I think its best that I do as well. Well, I'm going to go to the gardens and tend to the flowers there," Ella said, running off.

"Daddy, I do hope Regina is as lovely to you as she is to me. She's so beautiful and knows how to handle a horse well," Snow said, sitting on her fathers lap.

"Yes, I know. I also know that she'll be an amazing mother for you and Ella. No, she will never replace your mother, but she will be the best she can be for you guys." King Leopold smiled while walking Snow to the kitchen.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Red laughed while putting the carrots in a bag.

"Shut up. Father never listens. I swear she'll ruin him! Bring him right to a heart attack. He doesn't need anybody. I thought you were only allowed one True Love," Ella complained while watering the roses.

"Well, things change. You have to realize that your father is king. King's sometimes find many loves before their lives run out. It's like, written in the law or something," Red said.

"I just don't understand why it has to be a teenager my age. It makes no sense! She's just becoming a woman. I am as well and you don't see me marrying a 50 year old man!" Ella yelled.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right grandpa yet!" Red joked.

"Red! My father's guards are everywhere around here. If they here you say that than before you know it I will be married to a grandpa." Ella yelled.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to brighten up someone's awful day. If it makes you feel any better, my grandmother made me eat 2 whole pies because I forgot to wash the dishes." Red said, looking at Ella.

"It's okay. I just wish that Regina protects my sister. I just don't understand how a little girl can live without her mother. It's heartbreaking." Ella said.

And It was. Snow cried every night after her mothers death. Ella tried to comfort her but it was no use. She couldn't stop crying. It was as if the whole ocean was pouring out of her eyes and couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. Snow was only happy when father was around and it pained Ella to see that. Snow wasn't happy around Ella for a lot of reasons. Ella, according to snow, had no imagination. She was plain. White wallpaper, white floor tiles and white sheets was all Ella wanted in her room. It pained Snow to no end. Everything about her sister made her a little bored. Her sister was more serious and more literate.

Ella took nothing jokingly, which Snow found disturbing. Ella was practically acting like a _queen._ Snow knew that Ella wanted to be queen ever since they put that tiara on her head, but how can such an inanimate object change a human being completely? Ella use to be happy, funny, and gentle. Now she's boring, plain, and dull. Snow wanted to change that. Maybe Regina could change that.

It was late past midnight when Snow decided to get back on her horse and start riding again. She headed out to the stables, but she heard familiar voices.

"Daniel? Daniel!" Regina yelled, running to her lover.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, walking out of the stall where he was tending to one of the horses.

"Marry me." Regina said, hugging him.

"Regina, What are you doing? What happened? Did you tell your mother?" Daniel kept asking.

"No. And now I can never tell her, she _won't_ understand. That girl I saved...was the _king's_ daughter. And now he's proposed, to me!" Regina said, shocked.

"What?" Daniel gasped.

"My mother _accepted!_ The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to _never_ come back." Regina cried.

"Regina. Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as queen." Daniel said.

"Being queen means nothing. Daniel. All I care about is you." She said, stroking his face.

"And If I am going to marry you, lets do this properly." Daniel said, while getting a ring from a saddle. Putting it on Regina's left hand ring finger.

Snow heard all of it. The plan..everything. And it broke her heart. It broke her heart knowing that she wont have a mother to look after her. She wont have someone who she can talk to and count on. Her father wouldn't have anyone to love. Daniel was taking It all away from her. The life she wanted. A perfect one with someone. She wanted a mother and Regina can be that mother, but not if Regina runs away with Daniel. That's a big no in her family's book.

"Snow, What are you doing here?" Regina asked, scared a little.

"You said that I should get back to riding soon." Snow said.

"Well, not this late." Regina said.

Snow ended up running off down the path. Crying and running never did anyone any good because Snow ended up tripping on a branch. Letting Regina catch up to her.

"No, No. Why were you kissing that man in the stables? You're to marry my father. You're to be my step-mother.

"Snow, please, listen to me- Your father, King Leopold, he's a kind and fair man. But I don't love him." Regina confessed.

"I don't understand. Why not?" Snow asked.

"Love doesn't work that way. Love...true love...is magic. And not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness." Regina explained.

"And that man in the stables. You love him?" Snow asked.

"With all my heart." Regina smiled.

"Then you must marry him," Snow giggled,"I'll go tell father right away." Snow got up to leave.

"No,no,no,no. You must not do that. You see, my mother, would do terrible things if she ever found out." Regina said.

"Why would she? Doesn't she love you?" Snow asked.

"Why yes she does, It's just she doesn't understand True Love. Do you know what a secret is?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I can keep a secret." Snow smiled.

"You must not tell anyone about what I just told you or about what you just saw. Okay?" Regina said.

"Okay." Snow smiled.

"Okay good. Now, go back to the palace. I believe that your father and or sister is worried sick about you." Regina said.

"Yes. Bye, Regina!" Snow yelled, while running off towards the palace.

 **Ugh my hands feel like rubber. Well, I tried. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I'm afraid that my hands hurt and I really just wanna get this one published and kind of out of the way (I swear..I'm not rushing). Criticism is highly appreciated. :)**

 **Also, Some of this dialogue actually comes from the episode itself. I didn't want to change it because It explains the situation perfectly.**

 **I believe the episode is "The Stable Boy." I forgot what number it is but its Season 1. :)**


End file.
